<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trunks' Revenge by redbottomdbz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602900">Trunks' Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbottomdbz/pseuds/redbottomdbz'>redbottomdbz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbottomdbz/pseuds/redbottomdbz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trunks returns to the future after the cell games to confront the androids. After knocking out 18, he decides to teach 17 a little lesson. The saiyan way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 17/Future Trunks Briefs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trunks' Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/gifts">Pie555</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Android 17 smirked down at the old man beneath him.</p><p>“P-please don’t shoot me!” The older timer exclaimed, making 17 smirk widely.</p><p>“Hey, sorry Gramps! You shot first.” The android’s laugh was cut off by a bright yellow blast speeding towards him. He dodged just in the nick of time, turning to glare furiously at whoever had just shot that ki blast at him.</p><p>“What was that?” He growled before turning in the direction of the guilty party. His eyes widened.   “Hey..It’s you.”</p><p>Before him stood a familiar figure. That kid that had been with that Gohan guy they killed. Only he was much bigger now, well built and taller then both him and his sister. The most noticeable difference was his shining golden hair which stood straight up in the air. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s me.” The saiyan stepped closer to them, eyes filled with hatred. “The name’s Trunks. Look, it’s over. It stops here.”  </p><p>17 scoffed. "It does huh? Trunks, don’t you remember what happened last time? Nothing stops here except you.” He placed both his hands on his hips and 18 cut in.</p><p>“Gosh how rude! He is such an arrogant little punk.” She bawled her fists angrily, turning to her brother. “Man that’s it, I want him dead. It’s a matter of principal.”</p><p>17 snickered. “I don’t mind, consider it done. But this will be blowing a week's worth of fun. Comprende?” He warned.   </p><p>“I don’t care!” 18 declared. “I’ve been in a bad mood all day!” The android raised her hand to Trunks, readying a ki blast. She shot it off with a yell, and too her surprise he dodged. The saiyan was out of view before she could even blink, appearing right behind her.   </p><p>“Hey! He’s behind you!” 17 yelled, but it was too late.   Just as 18 turned around, Trunks punched her square in the face. The android went flying, crashing through a building and large piles of rubble. With a groan she slowly stood up.</p><p>“Darn him! He’s so dead!”</p><p>Trunks dodged effortlessly as Android 18 lunged at him, once again appearing behind her. She moved to kick him, and he once again dodged. “Darn it!” 18 yelled in frustration as 17 growled. Trunks again appeared behind her, 18 turning and desperately trying to land a hit on him. He caught her fist, throwing her backwards. She launched another blast at his head. Trunks merely moved it to the side as an explosion went off behind him. 18 slammed onto the ground hard, sliding across the ground until she was at 17’s feet.</p><p>“Man he’s changed. I don’t know how, but he’s good.” 17 was awestruck as 18 got to her feet with an enraged groan.</p><p>“I hate you!” She snarled.   </p><p>“You hate the fact that you’re powerless to stop me. That you’re completely outmatched. Well imagine feeling the way you do all the time like the people of this planet do.” Trunks clenched his fists in anger. “Fools! How do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain and he had no way out?”</p><p>17 gave a small smirk as 18 held her fists up, anticipating another attack.  </p><p> “Well now it’s your turn. I hope you enjoy it. “ Trunks stayed motionless, glaring daggers at the two androids.  </p><p> “You’ve improved!” 17 praised.  “But you can’t beat the two of us.”</p><p>“17, let’s kill this punk.” 18 snapped, earning yet another chuckle from her brother.  The two lunged forward. 18 once again being effortlessly smacked away before Trunks dodged 17. 17 landed and whipped around, looking up wide eyed as Trunks came at him.   Trunks punched the android, knocking him over. 18 held both her hands up, each hand lighting up with red energy.</p><p>Trunks powered up more and sprang at her as she launched energy balls at him with both hands. He smacked them away, continuing the charge towards her.  He drew his fist back as he got closer to the android.   “This is for Gohan!” He yelled, punching the android for the last time. His fist connected between the android's eyes, sending her once again flying. This time she did not get up, lying limp on the ground.</p><p>17 gawked, eyes wide as dinner plates before narrowing again. "Y-you.. you killed her.."</p><p>"I only knocked her out." Trunks corrected, cracking his knuckles as he walked towards the other android.</p><p>"You son of a bitch! I'll make you pay for laying a hand on her." 17's attempts at finishing off Trunks were futile as the saiyan grabbed him by the wrist. He held 17 there, glaring as he got closer to him.</p><p>"No. I'm the one who's going to make you pay, 17. For Gohan, and all those innocent people you murdered." Trunks pulled 17 along behind him. The android stumbled a bit, attempting to pull himself away from Trunks. He thrashed and squirmed, causing Trunks to pick him up firmly under his arm.</p><p>"Hey, w-what the hell man?" 17 tried to struggle free from Trunks’ strong grasp. The saiyan held him firmly.   “Hold still!” Trunks growled, holding the android against his hip tighter. 17’s face flushed lightly, and he began to struggle harder. </p><p>“No way!” 17 protested, struggling harder against Trunk’s grasp.  He began to pound his fists against the saiyan's leg, earning annoyed grunts. He then kicked his leg back, hitting the saiyan directly in the face.</p><p>Trunk’s was a tad stunned, though he didn’t drop the android. “Y'know what, that’s it.” Trunks smirked as an idea popped into his head, brought on by the android’s position.</p><p>“What are you-” 17 was cut off as a loud smack echoed through the clearing. A surprised yelp escaped him. “W-what the hell?!’ He exclaimed.   </p><p>Trunks said nothing, holding the android firmly as he began to strike him repeatedly. He gave pained squeals and gasps, holding onto his leg to support himself. 17 panted as the stinging began to build into an almost intolerable pain. </p><p>“Stop it!” He called out to the saiyan, digging his nails into the thinly covered thigh he was holding onto. The smacks did not stop, instead growing more and more unbearable until the android let out an ear piercing shriek. </p><p>They finally halted. 17 went limp. He was panting harshly, his face bright red. He hung there, jumping once he again felt a warm hand on his stinging bottom. He relaxed a bit again as he realized it wasn’t a smack.</p><p>Trunks began to rub slow, gentle circles around on his jean covered bottom. This caused the android to blush hard, though he continued to lay limp and let it happen. He fell into a slight daze until he felt the saiyan move again.   </p><p>“What are you doing?” 17 asked, not looking at the other.</p><p>Trunks said nothing as he took a seat on a pile of rubble caused by 18. He took in a deep breath, before looking up at 17 with a little smirk. "I'm going to punish you, the saiyan way." </p><p>17’s eyes went big as he realized this was far from over. His retort was cut off by his stomach slamming against the saiyan's lap. He gave a breathless wheeze. Trunks took advantage of his stunned state, pinning the android firmly. He locked one leg over both the android's. </p><p>"This is for Gohan." He repeated, giving a hard smack to the center of 17's already beaten bottom.</p><p>17 shrieked as the stinging from earlier seemed to double with that single smack.</p><p>Trunks merely curved his leg over both his, locking them in place firmly. He began to deliver firm swats in the same two places.</p><p>17 squealed and continued to thrash. "FUCK! What's your problem! Let me go!"</p><p>Trunk's snickered. "If you keep struggling, I'll pull your pants down." He threatened.</p><p>"No way! You can't be serious!" 17 struggled in response harder to that. Trunks only huffed, grabbing the waistband of his underwear and pants. He yanked them down without much effort, giving 17 another harsh smack to his soft skin.</p><p>17’s pale skin was contrasted nicely by the light red color that had already built up on his cheeks. Trunks, gave a little smirk at it. He would make it darker.</p><p>17 cried out, face even redder. "That's humiliating!"</p><p>"Good." Trunks resumed. He hit 17 as hard as he could with each smack, leaving reddening hand prints on each cheek.</p><p>17 screamed and whimpered after each, slowly going limp. He gripped onto Trunks' leg, groaning in agony. "S-stop it!"</p><p>"No. Like I said, I'm punishing you for what you did to all those people. Now quit your whining and take it." Trunks hit a particularly red area, making the android sob out.</p><p>"Okay okay! No more killing, I got it!" 17 was fighting the tears welling up in his eyes, hiding his eyes into his sleeve as Trunks carried on.</p><p>"You can insist that all you want but I'm not stopping." The saiyan tilted 17 foreword, hitting his vulnerable sit spots.</p><p>The android began to cry into his sleeve. His face was burning with humiliation. Trunks began to target that spot, hitting it over and over. 17 screamed loudly as waves of pain tingled through him. The android began to sob loudly, gripping Trunks' leg tightly.</p><p>Trunks sighed, halting to let him catch his breath. 17's sobs began to die down. His body was trembling and soft hiccups escaped his lips as he laid limp over the saiyan's lap.</p><p>“Take deep breaths.” Trunks instructed, placing a hand on one of 17’s cheeks. The android gave another little whimper, but obeyed, taking in a few. The saiyan began to once again rub his hand over each cheek.</p><p>He blushed a tad, feeling the soft flesh beneath his fingers. He moved his hand around in a gentle circular motion again, drawing a soft sigh from 17. Trunks continued like that until the android was only sniffling softly.</p><p>“Ready to continue?” Trunks asked rather sadistically, returning to pinning 17 over his lap. 17’s head darted up, turning to face the saiyan. </p><p>“No!” He exclaimed. His face was completely tear soaked, eyes a tad puffy. "No no no!” His tone was almost begging, all the fight had clearly been beaten out of him. How pathetic. </p><p>“Please no. Please!” 17 pleaded, moving his hands back to cover his tender backside. Trunks grabbed both wrists with his free hand, pinning them out of the way.  </p><p>“You sound just like your victims.” He sneered, gripping his wrists tightly. “Why should I have mercy on you, when you couldn’t even do that for the people of earth.”   17 flinched away as Trunks raised his hand high in the air. “Why should I have mercy on you when you couldn’t even do that for Gohan?!” He yelled, slamming his hand down on the center of 17’s cheeks.</p><p>The android wailed, tears instantly spilling down his face again as the saiyan assaulted his ass. Little bolts of agony crackled from his ass and up his spine as the saiyan struck him viciously. </p><p>Trunks gave into his anger, unleashing all the rage he felt for his future.</p><p>17 began to thrash around on his lap. Shrieking. Wailing. Sobbing. Making every possible noise that could come out of a person. 17 quickly fell into a daze of pain, all sense of embarrassment from earlier gone as he internally begged for the torment to end.</p><p>Trunks kept his legs locked tightly over 17’s. He squeezed both his wrists so hard that his knuckles began to turn white.</p><p>”Hold still!” He yelled, frustrated. He gave a final hard smack.</p><p>The android could barely manage more than a wheeze, crying loudly. He went limp over Trunks’ lap, weeping loudly. Trunks panted, his own hand tingling. He paused to inspect the damage. 17’s bottom was completely a deep red now. Several hand prints criss crossed over his battered skin. Bruising was beginning to show in several places. He lightly brushed his hand over one. 17 whimpered in protest.   </p><p>“Lets give your butt a break.” Trunks caught his breath, lifting one leg to raise the android’s hips into the air. The android didn’t protest, continuing to cry miserably. Trunks nodded in approval at the compliance, pulling 17’s pants down to his calves. He looked at his pale upper thighs, patting one lightly.</p><p>17 whined pathetically, powerless to stop Trunks from smacking his thighs next. Trunks smacked one and then the other, watching the color build slowly. With each smack, they went from a pink to a light red in a matter of seconds.</p><p>The android cried openly and pitifully, every now and then giving a light kick on instinct. His skin was on fire. He wanted to beg again for the smacks to stop, but all that left his mouth was a watery sob. He continued to snivel, gripping onto Trunk’s hand.  Trunk’s glanced down at the android, raising a brow. 17 continued to heave and gasp, his head starting to ache from crying. He hung his head, whining as the saiyan patted his back lightly.</p><p>“I’m gonna try something else, got it?” Trunks set the android on the pile of rubble, 17 laid there limply. He curled up a bit, holding himself tightly as he trembled in agony. He gave a small sniffle as he heard the clicking of a belt buckle.</p><p>Trunks pulled his belt free from the loops of his pants. He folded it in half, holding it by the buckle so it wouldn’t hit 17. He stood over the android, dragging him so that his lower half hung off the rubble.</p><p>17 moaned in pain. His legs were so shaky that he collapsed to his knees. Trunks smacked the belt across his ass, drawing a weak scream from him. “Stand back up and hold the position.” He commanded.  </p><p> “I c-can’t.” 17 choked out, his body trembling more. Trunks didn’t care for that answer, striking him again and again until the android complied. 17 pushed himself to his feet, remaining bent over the pile of rubble. His legs trembled and threatened to collapse.</p><p>"I'm gonna give you ten more." Trunks warned, raising his hand. The android only gave a small whimper, hiding his face. Trunks raised his belt, bringing it down with a hard slap across 17’s cheeks. The mark it left directly fell across the first few, making it all the more painful.</p><p>17 howled, panting harshly as Trunks gave the next few. He kept smacking the same few areas, leaving dark welts. Trunks carried on, ending it with a final loud slap that rang through the clearing as he'd hit as hard as he possibly could. </p><p>The android wailed, weeping openly. Trunks patted his back a bit, pulling his belt back into place. As he redid the buckle, he watched as 17 collapsed and curled up on the ground, bawling loudly. He waited for the android to compose himself, crossing his arms.</p><p>A good deal of time passed before 17 slowly sat up, kneeling. He groaned, clutching his aching ass. Trunks walked forward, looming over him. "Learned your lesson?"</p><p>"Y-Y-yes." 17 breathed shakily and wiped at his tear stained, bright red face. He gave another small hiccup as the saiyan smirked. His face felt just as hot as his ass, burning with humiliation. At least his sister hadn’t woken up to witness that.</p><p>"Good. Now I can fully end your little reign of terror." Trunks chuckled, pulling out what looked to be some sort of phone.</p><p>17 gawked at him wide eyed. He then closed them tightly, giving into his fate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>